Stressed, Tired, and Jealous
by AiLoveAkuma
Summary: In a crowded room, Kenny notices there is something wrong with Dawn. He notices this because he's her best friend. And she's his first love. Oneshot.Penguinshipping. Story is  probably  better than summary. Please Read and Review!


(A/N) So lately I've been obsessed with several shippings, but currently, penguinshipping is my favorite~

This oneshot seems a bit rushed to me because I did it while I was babysitting my sister's friend while my sis was a the doctor (I wasn't really babysitting, but whatever) and right before I had to go to volleyball practice…

But anyway I hope you enjoy! It's not really well written, so if you find any errors please tell me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story. They all belong to the creator of Pokemon. (**A/N)

* * *

><p>An exasperated sigh escaped the bluenet's soft lips, and a boy from across the room couldn't help but notice. '<em>Dawn looks like she's getting more tired day by day.<em>' He thought. The boy, unable to turn his attention to anything in the crowded room but her, walked to her side.

"Hey Dawn, are you alright?" The brown haired boy asked.

"What? Oh, hi Kenny…" Dawn gave a weak smile as she looked up at him. Kenny sat on the overly fancy chair and turned to her with a concerned look on his face.

"You look like something is bothering you…"

"R-really? Does it show on my face?" the girl asked as she touched her delicate pale skin.

"Well, no, but… I can tell." Kenny smiled. Of course he could tell. Ever since he was little he was able to tell whether she was upset or not. He was her best friend. And she was his first and only love.

"I see… Well, nothing is really bothering me, but…" Dawn let out a sigh before continuing with, "I guess I'm just tired… And seeing everyone here in beautiful and dressed up clothes… and in pairs… I guess I'm… Envious…" She explained slowly while looking around the gorgeous hall filled with people celebrating one of their best friend's eighteenth birthday. Dawn looked down at her lap as she let out a sigh.

"So… You're envious of them?" Kenny asked. The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I just said so, stupid. If you're going to tease me about it I'm going to leave." Dawn got up and was about to walk away when the thirteen year old grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait, don't leave! I wasn't making fun of you!" He tried to explained, confused to why she would come to that conclusion. "What I mean is, why are you envious of them?" He asked as he stood up. Kenny looked down into Dawn's beautiful blue eyes.

"You don't need to be jealous. You shine brighter then all of them, because you're you. You're Dawn." He smiled softly. Dawn's face instantly became a light shade of pink, and soon Kenny followed suit looking like a ripe tomato when he realized what slipped out of his mouth.

"I- I mean… Um… I…" Kenny stuttered as he let go of Dawn and tried to come up with something that would cover the embarrassing words.

"I'm also a bit stressed you know…" Dawn told him as she grabbed his hands.

"What?"

"I'm stressed as well as tired and jealous." She said. Kenny, glad that the subject was changed questioned her.

"Why?" Dawn let out a smile when the word was asked. She sueezed Kenny's hand.

"Because the guy I like won't make the first move."

"Huh?"

"But, I guess that means I have too." Dawn leaned in suddenly and pressed her lips against Kenny's. His face returned to the red shade that it was earlier before he decided to kiss back.

"I love you Kenny." Dawn smiled. Kenny, trying not to think how cliché this was, smiled back.

"I love you too DeeDee."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>(AN) The end! I hope you enjoyed it. If you don't understand anything please ask!

Oh, I realized that I wrote that they are all dressed up and stuff for an 18th b-day because I was thinking about my debut which is a Filipino tradition. It's like a Quescieneta or a Sweet 16 but it's when you're 18…

I have to wait about five more years for my Debut, but I still can't help thinking about it -_-'

Thank you for reading to the end! Please review!(A/N)


End file.
